<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"You Never Cease To Amaze Me" by GODESTof3WORLDS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680920">"You Never Cease To Amaze Me"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS'>GODESTof3WORLDS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron Force (2011)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad guys, Drabble, F/M, Fan Fiction Library - Challenge, Insomnia, Insomniac Keith (Voltron), Not Beta Read, Quote Challenge, We Die Like Men, kallura, voltron force - Freeform, voltron force season 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:02:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680920</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GODESTof3WORLDS/pseuds/GODESTof3WORLDS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sneak peek at a Voltron Force (2011) season 2 that I decided I will make.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura &amp; Keith (Voltron), Allura/Keith (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Prompts [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169117</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fan Fiction Library (Discord) Challenge #1: 20 Prompts</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"You Never Cease To Amaze Me"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Since I just started and finished Voltron Force (2011), and was pretty bummed out that since it's been about 10 years there will never be a season 2, I will just make my own because I have no life so please don't judge.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Everything has gone wrong. Everything. Daniel is still missing. Lotor seems to be back alive again, I mean seriously, how many times do we have to kill him? Merla is back, and working alongside Lotor again. And Wade somehow escaped, probably from someone from the inside. It’s like everything we have worked on to defend the universe, has now been undone and has come back stronger than ever. </p><p> Everything is wrong. </p><p>I punch harder at the punching bag. Feeling the pain on my knuckles helps clear my head a little. There are too many thoughts running rampage in my head, and I can’t quiet it down enough for me to sleep. I know I should go back to bed; I know I should. I just can’t. My insomnia must be acting up again. </p><p>I growl under my breath as I hit harder, and before I knew it, the punching bag has been knocked off its chain, and skids a few inches away from me. I bend over, putting my hands on my knees as I take a deep breath of air before I exhaled slowly. </p><p>“<b>You never cease to amaze me,</b>” I startle at the voice from the doorway, “that instead of actually talking to me, or anyone like a normal person would, you keep everything bottled up, and knock down a punching bag,” Allura comes toward me as I stand straighter.  </p><p>I just shrug my shoulders, “It’s my responsibility to be worrying.” </p><p>“But you can at least share the load, I know you’re worried, and as king and the black lion pilot, I know you’re swamped with a lot of things,” she puts her hand on my shoulder as she looks up, “You’re not alone.” </p><p>“I know I'm not alone, I'm just used to it,” is the only response I can come up with. </p><p>“But you’re not anymore. You should take advantage to that,”  </p><p>“I’m just worried about everything. There’s propaganda going around at Galaxy Garrison, making me believe that there’s an inside man, and he must have also gotten Wade out. I’m worried about Lotor and Merla, what those two could do together, it can maybe destroy Arus, and...” I shake my head and pull away from Allura, walking over to the bench and get a towel to wipe the sweat off my face.  </p><p>Allura just stared at me before she finally walks over to me and put her hand on my shoulder. I grab her hand and squeeze it, hoping to reassure her. We were just there for a couple of minutes before she turned me over so she could wrap her hands around my waist and lean her head on my shoulder as I rest my head on top of her.  </p><p>“We will put Wade back behind bars.” She finally speaks, breaking the silence in the room, “We will fix our connections with the Galaxy Garrison, we will for once and for all stop Lotor and Merla, and...” she looks up at me before she squeezes me again and goes back to her previous position, “we will get Daniel back and help him,” </p><p>I squeeze her in thanks, and we stay like that for a few seconds before I yawn and I hear her giggle. She pulls away and lets me grab her hand. </p><p>“Let’s go back to bed,” is all she says, and I just follow her out. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sooo...<br/>How I do?<br/>If you have any ideas, or requests for when I write the season 2 work, please say them in the comments or email me, which you will find on my bio.</p><p>Please leave a COMMENT and maybe KUDOS!!!<br/>(▀̿Ĺ̯▀̿ ̿)</p><p> </p><p>I now have a Kallura Discord - https://discord.gg/JABfHtGW I go by Kallura-is-end-game over there.<br/>I now have a Voltron Discord for everyone who loves any kind of Voltron from any generation - https://discord.gg/365bTWn4 I go by VoltronGen over there.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>